In the prior art, spring loaded fishline jerking devices have been provided mounted on a fishing rod. Such devices have been complicated of construction and have not been suitable for applications where a plurality of independent hook terminated lines are provided branching from or otherwise coupled to a main fishing line. Further, such devices have not provided any suitable signal indication when a fishbite triggers the jerking device. Additionally, the potential of using the spring of the jerking device as the weight-responsive element of a scale has not been recognized in the prior art.